


Little Talks

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [61]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, don't really consider this an Ashes crossover because this is pre-Ashes Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Can we talk about it?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #295 – _Female Characters_.

'Can we talk about it?'

'What do you expect me to say?'

'It really could help me out – it's not the same sort of trauma, I know, but – well, you were close to the v... you were close to DCI Tyler.'

'Sam and I... we had some... yeah, we were close.'

'It's been months now – that had to influence your decision to transfer out of Manchester. It couldn't have been an easy one to make.'

'No... no, it wasn't.'

'Maya, I'm not judging you. I just wanted to talk.'

'I know, Alex... really, what do you expect me to say?'


End file.
